fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Night 4
Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. -Phone Guy Night 4 of Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF= is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's. Freddy Fazbear becomes more active on this night. This is where the game gets difficult, as all animatronics are active, and Freddy may be very difficult to understand and predict. From this night on, when Bonnie and Chica are in the West Hall and East Hall Corners, their heads will violently twitch and a robotic mumbling sound can be heard, the same cue heard upon experiencing Hallucinations. This is actually beneficial to the player, since they are able to hear the sound from the office itself without having to pull up the monitor, serving as an accurate method of alerting players that either Bonnie and/or Chica are close, and that the player should frequently listen for footsteps or keep on checking the Hall Lights for that particular period of time. The phone call on this night indicates that Phone Guy may have been killed by one, more, or even all of the animatronics. Taking Phone Guy down was likely a group effort. The strange moaning sounds coming from Chica and Bonnie, Foxy banging on the door, Freddy's signature jingle and Golden Freddy's scream are all heard on this call. This points to the possibility that the Phone Guy was able to control the situation to the best of his knowledge and abilities though his efforts proved to be futile in the very end. Phone Call Tips and Strategies * Freddy is extremely strange and becomes more difficult to deal with, as his movement patterns initially seem to have almost no predictability to them. His movements become more frequent than on the previous night, and he will become a major threat from this night onwards. ** The player will have to adapt their own strategy to accommodate for Freddy's arrival. Because each night is largely RNG (random-number generated), he can show up as quickly or as slowly as he chooses. Thinking quickly, as well as acting efficiently and accordingly, is recommended. ** Freddy always takes this path to the player through the building: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. However, once he reaches the East Hall, he will never backtrack to the Kitchen, and will keep moving between the East Hall and the East Hall Corner for the duration of the night. ** The easiest strategy against Freddy is to watch him on the Show Stage camera similar to monitoring Pirate Cove to prevent Foxy from moving. If Freddy moves, check his new location. This will make him barely/slowly move and most likely confine him far from The Office. # Check both Hall Lights. If an animatronic is there, shut the door. # Check Foxy and Freddy. This strategy works on all nights except for the Custom Night. *As usual, the player should remember the strategy to dealing with Foxy: the player should watch Pirate Cove, but not too frequently, or else they risk triggering him regardless. *Both Chica and Bonnie have the ability to disable the doors and lights if they're not checked on properly. They will not reactivate if this happens. The only way to survive this situation is to hold out until 6 AM - avoid looking at the cameras at all, as this will trigger Chica or Bonnie into attacking. The player may be able to stretch out their time if they can close the left door, but even so, Freddy can still get in through the right. * The easiest way to survive this night is to check both lights, then Pirate Cove, check both lights, then check Pirate Cove and the Show Stage. If the player is fast enough, Freddy and Foxy will become much less of a threat - Freddy will not move if the player checks on the Show Stage frequently, and Foxy will tend to refrain from attacking if the player checks on him about 6 times an hour. However, this can be randomized. * Chica is often the first animatronic to move, much like Night 3. **In many cases, Bonnie or Chica will have already moved when the player lifts up the Monitor. * The "Just Close the Left Door" strategy no longer works from this night onwards, as Freddy will attack regardless of whether the Monitor is up or not, and as always he comes in through the right door. * If Pirate Cove's curtain is fully open, the player must not look at the West Hall before lowering the Monitor as this will trigger Foxy's sprint, leaving the player with less time to protect themselves. To survive his attack after looking at Pirate Cove while it's empty, immediately lower the Monitor and close the left door. Foxy may bang on the door, and some power will be drained, 1% the first time, 5% the second, 11% the third, and so on, taking away the previous amount of power + %5 power each time he bangs on the door. ** This is not the case for the mobile version, likely due to hardware limitations. * The player can tell where Freddy is by counting how many times he has laughed: 1: Dining Area, 2: Restrooms, 3: Kitchen, 4: East Hall, 5: East Hall Corner. When Freddy laughs a sixth time, it signifies that he has either moved into the Office (in this case his laugh will have a deeper tone), or that he moved away from the East Hall Corner, and it is safe to open the door until his laugh is heard again (the player must still be wary of Chica while doing so). This method is very useful for checking if Freddy is still at the East Hall Corner, as looking at him with the Monitor while he is there makes him stay there for much longer. Trivia *Golden Freddy can be summoned even on this night in the mobile version, albeit rarely. |-|FNaF2= is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Compared to the previous three nights, the toy animatronics (besides Mangle, The Puppet and BB) are now less active, with their older counterparts taking more prominent roles, straining the player's ability to multitask the Music Box, the Monitor, the Flashlight and the Air Vent Lights. Mangle is much more active, starting from this night onward. The Music Box also winds down notably faster from here on. Phone Call Strategies From this night on, it is recommended that the player only checks the camera at Prize Corner (similarly to Pirate Cove), as the animatronics become much more aggressive, and searching for them wastes precious time. The animatronics may push down the Monitor while the player is viewing it, which will usually result in death. However, if the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately after the animatronics push the Monitor down, they can avoid that fate. The player should also remember to shine the Flashlight in the hall in front of The Office from time to time, to check whether an animatronic is there or not, especially Foxy, who is extremely active and may begin to move as early as 12 AM on this night. It is also advised that the player winds up the Music Box at the beginning of the night until the alarm is heard. Mangle and BB also become extremely active on this night. To beat the fourth night, following this routine is recommended. #Wind the Music Box until the ambience cue is heard. #Flash the hallway. #Check the vent lights. If an animatronic is in the vent, flash the hallway before equipping the head, lest Foxy attack the player while the head is on. #Repeat. Checking the right vent in The Office is not very efficient, due to Mangle emitting an audio cue when it enters the vent, but it is recommended, as Toy Bonnie can become active (albeit scarcely). Cutscene This time the scene is the same as the one that appears after starting up the game for the first time, with Bonnie and Chica looking out in front of them. However, The Puppet will appear at the beginning of the cutscene, and will stay in that position in the player's field of vision no matter which way they turn. (similar to the Phantom Puppet in Five Nights at Freddy's 3) As the cutscene ends, the words "it's me" are seen, similar to Night 2 and Night 3. There are no more cutscenes after this night. |-|FNaF3= is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. On this night, Springtrap and the phantoms are more aggressive. Thus, the player must keep that in mind when checking the cameras. Phantom Puppet becomes active here and can pose a serious threat for the player if they are not familiar with its behavior. Phone Call Strategies Play the audio in CAM 08, and wait until Springtrap arrives and can be seen on camera. Check the systems and reboot anything. If Springtrap gets into a vent, seal off the vent and play the audio in another room. If a phantom appears, wait for the jumpscare to finish and then play the audio in a room, then reboot what got disabled. The player must also keep in mind that Phantom Puppet becomes active on this night. Phantom Puppet usually appears on CAM 08. If the player sees Phantom Puppet, they must switch to another camera quickly, otherwise Phantom Puppet will prevent the player from using the cameras and disable the Ventilation. It is also advisable for the player to check the ventilation cameras immediately after rebooting any systems, as Springtrap travels through the ventilation and can use this as a means to getting to the player very quickly. Minigame Staying true to the previous nights, completing this night sends the player to the same minigame, only this time they play as Foxy and start out in Pirate Cove. Once again, a "Purple Freddy" is asking the player to follow him. Doing so will eventually lead to a room that when attempting to enter, will put an error message on the player's screen. Shortly afterwards, Purple Guy will run out of the top room and disassemble Foxy. Also, if the player strays from the path of "Purple Freddy" for too long without following him, Purple Guy will run at and dismantle Foxy regardless. Occasionally, a different version will play where the second room the player enters, to the right of the Pirate Cove entrance screen, will be the one that Purple Guy runs out from. Tips Springtrap is noticeably more aggressive on this night, and if the player spends a lot of time on the cameras, there is a high chance that the player will be jumpscared by a phantom. It is advised for the player to watch Springtrap frequently while avoiding the phantoms. Hidden Minigame The clue that was to be picked up was a code "395248" (which is actually a color reference to purple). In The Office there is a section of tiles just to the right of the bin of animatronic heads which can be clicked. The numbers reference the tiles as follows. * 123 * 456 * 789 Click the tiles in the order to start Golden Freddy's minigame, called Stage01. The player will be on a stage with Springtrap, and three kids will be watching the two perform. However, if the player goes off the stage and tries to jump back on, they will phase out of the map and fall down. This entire minigame is laid out in a 3x3 grid and the player starts in Box 1 if they use the box tile numbering for reference that was used to access the minigame. The player must avoid the exit and glitch to the hidden child. The correct path AFTER falling from 1-4-7 is 8-5-2-3. The child will be found at the end. Give the child the cake to finish the game. Trivia * While playing the minigame, in one of the hallways, Shadow Bonnie will appear as a clue to the good/neutral ending. * This night's minigame is the last end-of-night minigame playing as an animatronic (although the player does play as an animatronic during the hidden minigames to complete the "Good Ending"). |-|FNaF4= is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The animatronics become more active on this night. Strategies The player should follow a similar strategy from Night 3, but use more caution when dealing with the animatronics. The most important thing is keeping Nightmare Foxy out for as long as possible. Always listen for his footsteps as shining the Flashlight on him can keep him out longer. If the sound of Nightmare Freddy's mini Freddy's screaming can be heard the player should make a note of checking the Bed soon. An important tactic is getting into a pattern such as checking for Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica at their respective doors, then checking the bad and finally The Closet once Nightmare Foxy has entered. End of Night Sequence This short sequence shows the crying boy locked in the pizzeria spare parts/maintainace room crying to be let out, until curling on the floor crying as the night ends. The room shows endoskeleton parts, a slumped over suit of what appears to be Fredbear, a mysterious skull, and a head of Springtrap. As usual, the minigame with Plushtrap can be played to skip two hours into Night 5. Trivia *This is the last night where the four main antagonists attack for the entire night, as on Night 5 Nightmare Fredbear will be active in place of them, only to be replaced himself from Night 6 onward, starting from 4 AM in said night, by Nightmare. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4thnight.jpg|The menu before playing Night 4.